Surprise, Love
by Geko
Summary: Mm...just Haruka and Michiru in love, basically. Them...talking and...other stuff. ^~ Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Entry

Haruka smirked. She KNEW that she would have the best Valentine's Day surprise ever. She was in a small store, which seemed to sell only jewelry, and some candy. She also, Haruka decided, would be recieving the second best.  
  
"Sir? Sir?" The young girl at the counter questioned.  
  
Haruka quickly redressed Michiru, and snapped out of her daydream,"Hai!"  
  
The girl looked at her strangely for a second, then asked,"Will this be all, sir?"  
  
"Iie," Haruka smiled,"I also want that." She said pointing to a set of earrings.  
  
"Yes, sir." The girl replied.  
  
"After all, they do look quite beautiful on you," Haruka whispered, smugly.  
  
The girl handed them to Haruka, but Haruka handed them right back.  
  
"They're for you, Koneko-chan," Haruka smiled.  
  
The girl blushed a deep shade of scarlet.  
  
"A-arigouto!" She stammered.  
  
Haruka pressed them into her hand, and walked calmly out of the small store, leaving a rather love-sick teenage girl behind. 


	2. Golden

Disclaimer- I forgot to put this on before didn't I? Ah, well, it's here now! Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko-sama, and no other. *bows down to Naoko-sama*  
  
Note- AGAIN! Do you not like yuri? Do you not know what yuri MEANS? Do you not like shoujo ai? Are you homophobic? If you answered yes to any of those questions, you might as well leave. Do FF.net a favor, don't make a stupid comment. And now, drumroll please, the story----  
  
Surprise, Love  
  
Haruka stands behind Michiru, in front of an ornate mirror. Michiru has her eyes tightly shut, and one arm wrapped around Haruka's back. Haruka has her signiture smile on, which is, of course a smirk.  
  
"Haruka.....what's going on?" Michiru asked her, quietly, though still smiling.  
  
Haruka's grin was made considerably wider. "Just a surprise, love...."  
  
"Haruka..."Michiu whined, slightly.  
  
Haruka's grin widened once more, if that's even possible.  
  
"Come on, 'Ruka...Tell me!"  
  
"I'll give you a hint...it's gold,"Haruka cooed into her ear, finished fastening a shining gold band around her neck.  
  
"Haruka-chan....Can I open my eyes yet?"Michiru whispered.  
  
Haruka stood back from her a bit, and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
"Well..........."Haruka paused, just to add a touch of annoyingness to the mood.  
  
"'Ruka-chan, if you don't let me, I'll-"Michiru threatened her.  
  
Haruka looked frightened for a second, then calmed down *slightly*.  
  
"Now, now...Michie-chan, don't go to drastic measures!"  
  
Michiru opened her eyes, to only a small protest from Haruka.  
  
"Oh, H'ruka! It's beautiful," Michiru said, her eyes shining.  
  
"I thought you wou-" Haruka broke off, though it was Michiru's fault for kissing her like that. And it was Michiru's fault for being so gorgeous. And it was Michiru's fault for making Haruka go crazy. But......it was Haruka's fault for leading them off to the bedroom.... 


	3. Rose Tea

 Surprise, Love

Haruka smiled softly at Michiru. _God....Michiru, I love you..._Haruka thought, the words echoing through her mind. She had never believed that she would fall in love, but here she was...wrapped around Michiru's finger, as much as she hated to admit it.  They were seated, almost touching, on a large turquoise couch. Haruka was absentmindedly running her fingers through Michiru's beautiful wavy hair, while Michiru read. Michiru didn't seem to be paying much attention to her book, however. 

                "Haruka?" Michiru's voice now echoed through her head ,"Haruka?"

                Haruka tried to find the conscious world quickly, and failed. Finally she stuttered, "Yea-yes?"

                Michiru looked at her, slightly smiling. "You're not very with it today, ne, 'Ruka-chan?"

                "Uh...No, I guess," Haruka said, blushing slightly. Michiru could still always make her blush. Only Michiru could make Haruka's suave, smooth front fall and her sweeter nature come forward. 

                Michiru stood up in that same graceful manner that her fans loved her for. 

                 "Would you like some tea?" Michiru's hand trailed along the side of Haruka's face.

                 "Hai….Gomen, Michiru-chan, I don't think I got quite enough sleep last night.." Haruka said.

Michiru winked at her, her eyes seeming to say "Well, of course you didn't", before she left her lover's range of vision. Michiru never seemed human, but always surreal. _Like a beautiful goddess in a ugly world_, Haruka thought. She could hear Michiru as she slipped into the kitchen, her dainty hands suddenly busy making rose tea. 

                *******

                Michiru floated back into the living room, carrying a tray filled by all the things necessary for tea. Her slippers almost made her coming invisible to Haruka's senses. Haruka looked up as Michiru came around the side of her chair. Michiru looked back at her almost seductively as she set down the tea set, and then sat down. She pulled a cup and saucer towards herself, before lifting her hair lightly off her neck and tying it up with a light pink handkerchief. Haruka took a cup and saucer for herself, and breathed in the scent of the tea. 

                 "Delicious, Michiru," Haruka laughed, knowing that that was exactly what Michiru had expected her to say. 

                Michiru's twinkling laugh resounded, sending shivers up Haruka's back. 

                 "That's what you _always _say, 'Ruka-chan…" teased Michiru. 

                 "That's because it _always_ is," Haruka chuckled.

                 "You know what else is delicious?" Michiru's eyes glinted.

                 "Tell me."

                Michiru moved stealthily closer.

                 "You," Michiru's tongue ran over the top of Haruka's ear, once again making Haruka shiver. 

                Haruka pulled Michiru down into her lap, kissing her gently on the lips before moving slightly down. 

                 "Actually. .I was thinking.." Haruka said, sending feather-light kisses down Michiru's neck," You….."

                 "We seem to have the same brainwaves," Michiru giggled, and not just because of what she was saying.

                                                                _I wonder if her fans know **this** about her…_

Disclaimer- Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon, where Haruka and Michiru come from, belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, not me. ***groan* **Gomen, I have to much of a stomach ache to think of anything clever to say.. U_U*…

Note- Why cannot I write long chapters? My brain seems to have something against me! Grrrr…So, this is a short chapter, gomen, I suck. Anyways, read and review. I will be **eternally** in your debt if you do so! I'll try and review one of your stories, too. I _know_, I _know_, my sentence structure sucks. Also, sorry this is so late! Past Valentine's Day already, so it's almost as if there is no point in writing it. Roar, school took away my time and my inspiration. Narf. I also changed the rating to "R", but I'm not sure..Tell me what you think, anyways.


	4. Groceries

Surprise Love- Groceries  
  
  
  
Michiru's hand snaked along the boxes on the shelf, coming to rest on a large box of pocky. She smiled, and put it in the cart, using her same gentle manner. She walked on down the aisle, stopping every so often and adding to the cart. Haruka will be so surprised...Michiru thought, doing what could only be described as a giggle, as she selected a small box of tea. What is even funnier, she thought, is that Haruka thinks she would have the best surprise for ME. Haruka, for some reason, thinks she still has to impress me, even though we've been together for years  
  
Michiru, of course, knew exactly what Haruka was up to, but, in another "of course", would never let it show. She would let Haruka have her fun, and then have some fun herself. Not that Haruka's little surprise wouldn't be fun, because it definitely would, but…….  
  
Michiru shook her head. Her train of thought had been jumping around so much, recently. Valentine's day would be fun, but she had to keep her cool. Haruka couldn't know a thing before Michiru wanted her to, or it would all be over. She strolled over to the "Check-out" counter, and started purchasing the items.  
  
"Kaioh, Kaioh Michiru."  
  
Michiru looked up, but couldn't see the source of the voice. As it repeated, she realized that it was coming from…the loudspeaker. Now, Michiru had always thought that she wasn't one to blush, but….well, Haruka's voice always, always, did strange things to her. And it was Haruka's voice over the loudspeaker, Haruka's unmistakable, charming voice. A small group of teenage girls shrieked something, in one voice, about "Michiru-sama." Michiru ducked, and tried to keep out of site.  
  
Just like Haruka, to bring attention to herself…and, in this case, me, too, Michiru thought, sighing.  
  
The voice continued on the loudspeaker, "Michiru-chan, I love you, Michiru."  
  
Michiru could have sworn she saw every member of the group of teenage girls sway on their feet.  
  
"Michiru…come here, Michiru, come to Haruka…"Haruka's disembodied voice continued.  
  
And then Michiru saw her. Carrying a portable microphone, on a horribly long extension cord, Haruka was sauntering towards her.  
  
"Michie-chan, I love you…." Haruka whispered, still into the microphone, closing the gap between them in one fluid motion, before swooping down and kissing her.  
  
The teenage girls screamed. Something like "Tenoh and Michiru-sama!" came out, but Michiru couldn't be sure. It is rather hard to concentrate when you are being kissed by a gorgeous, famous woman in front of a whole grocery store.  
  
Haruka broke the kiss, and steadied Michiru. Michiru took a few seconds to regain some control over her body. Haruka smirked at her, while the teenage girls swarmed around them. Haruka leaned in again, ignoring the girls. She whispered something in Michiru's ear, and they turned and left the store. Behind them, the cashier was yelling something about "your groceries" and the girls were scrambling to get paper and pencils for their autographs, but Haruka took no notice as she lead Michiru out the door to her shiny yellow convertible.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- Who does Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belong to? Everyone say it now! Takeuchi Naoko. Okay? Okay.  
  
Rambling time!- Grrr…I don't like this chapter, but, ah, well. Gomen it's so late! I haven't been on the internet lately, so…yeah. Oh, yeah, many, many thanks to Shorty-chan! Giving me inspiration, giving me laughter, beta- reading it for me…What can't she do? Well, there is the little pogo-stick jumping with a kangaroo on her head while reading "War and Peace" that she can't do, but besides that! 


	5. Pillows

Surprise, Love-  
  
Chapter 5, Pillows  
  
  
  
Hints of sunlight slanted through the small window, casting light on where Haruka lay, covered in blankets, though still obviously nude. Another form shifted beneath the covers, waking Haruka. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. A lock of Michiru's hair had escaped from under the blankets, and Haruka gently wrapped it around one finger. She laughed as Michiru groaned, moving again. Haruka ran her finger down what she thought would be Michiru's stomach (though, I suppose she wouldn't mind if it wasn't…^ ~), making Michiru throw off the covers in exasperation.  
  
" 'Ruka!" Michiru's annoyed voice shattered the morning silence.  
  
Haruka raised one eyebrow, blushing slightly, and whispered, "Surprise, love."  
  
Michiru lifted herself into a sitting position, with her elbows on her knees.  
  
"You know what a busy night we had, Haruka!"  
  
"We did have a busy night, didn't we?" Haruka said seductively, right in her ear.  
  
Michiru sighed, before answering, "I was talking about the concert, 'Ruka, not the 'refreshments'."  
  
"Ah..You need to work on your conversational skills, dear. That was rather unclear."  
  
A well aimed pillow was launched straight at Haruka's head, followed by streams of laughter from Michiru.  
  
"And you, my dear, need to make your 'conversational skills' a little more non-existent," Michiru countered. Her laugh soon turned into a hacking cough at the sight of the pillow Haruka had positioned right over her head. Not even Michiru's false coughing could stop Haruka's revenge, taken in the form of an arsenal of blows. She pulled the covers back over her slender form, hoping for some sort of refuge.  
  
"Not so fast!" Haruka scoffed, wrapping a hand around Michiru's waist and pulling her up so they were facing each other. Michiru leaned forward, on impulse, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Haruka's wide open eyes closed as she moved into the kiss and also into Michiru.  
  
"Mmmm…Haruka?" Michiru muttered through the kiss.  
  
Haruka couldn't be bothered with talking at that moment, so she made a sort of groan. Of course, that might not of been her reply, but Michiru took it as that.  
  
"Kissing you drives me crazy."  
  
Haruka broke of the kiss and looked up at her.  
  
"Really?" She inquired of her aqua haired lover.  
  
Michiru quickly responded, "Oh, yes…really."  
  
"Well…I guess I'll just have to…sate you," Haruka winked at her.  
  
" 'Ruka, I have a recording session this morning. Not now, lovely, not now," Michiru sighed, though her expression completely denied everything she had said.  
  
"Who cares? They can wait," Haruka said, "But…..I can't."  
  
Michiru slipped into a long dress shirt and then slid out of the bed.  
  
"Sorry, love, not now," she said as she walked to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
Haruka, however, was not ready to let her go. She pulled on some sort of T-shirt and then proceeded to run, or skate, on the hard wood floor after Michiru.  
  
"I've come to take you hostage, my lady love," Haruka said in a "stiff" proper voice as she bowed.  
  
"Right."  
  
Haruka replied smugly, "No, really, my dear," before lifting her up gently and bringing her back into the bedroom.  
  
"So….Where were we?" Michiru questioned slyly, succumbing to temptation.  
  
"Ah…right here.." Haruka muttered vaguely before kissing her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- As much as I wish I owned them, I don't. Wait, I don't even really wish I owned them…that disclaimer goes on the Beatles fic I'm planning on…partaking in.  
  
Note: Erg, sorry this is out so late. I had it ready, then I was planning on redoing it, then I decided to just make it longer. This chapter is more proof that I can NOT write a good long fanfiction. Ah, such is life…I so admire those of you that can actually write something that is both long and well written. Not to mention those of you that can actually do that in a reasonable amount of time, which I…just can't. Blame the Beatles! I swear, it's all their fault. Well, this is a horrible fanfiction writer, signing off. ^ ~ 


End file.
